


The End and Beginning of Triumph

by donutsweeper



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Babies, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Piper and Leo contemplate the birth and death of Chris.





	The End and Beginning of Triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



A baby's arrival is supposed to be a joyous thing. A miracle. And it is, but, in this case, it's also a tragedy. 

"But you said he faded away, maybe he didn't really die," Piper tries for what's easily the dozenth time. 

"Piper...." Leo begins, but further words catch in his throat.

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not. But Wyatt's been saved and we're going to raise our beautiful sons, together, in this better timeline that Chris created. He didn't live to see it, but he'll grow up in it."

"It's not the same."

"No, but it'll have to do."


End file.
